1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of grounding electrical wires. Specifically, this invention relates to the grounding of electrical wires within a stainless steel chamber of an ultraviolet water sanitizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ultraviolet water sanitizer into which the present invention is incorporated uses ultraviolet light to sanitize water when the water to be sanitized passes through a stainless steel chamber having an inlet and an outlet, an ultraviolet lamp within the chamber, a lamp plug, a ballast, a quartz sleeve, an O-ring, a PG water proof strainer, and components of a grounding nut. The quartz sleeve is placed into the stainless steel chamber and the stainless steel chamber is sealed by an O-ring, the quartz sleeve and a component of the grounding nut. The ultraviolet lamp is connected with a lamp plug and then the ultraviolet lamp is placed inside the quartz sleeve. The grounding cable is fixed inside a first component of the grounding nut. A PG waterproof strainer is screwed into a connection point of the grounding cable to seal water.
The ultraviolet water sterilizer must be grounded. In the previously used method, the power cord was grounded by having a grounding nut welded onto the exterior surface of the stainless steel chamber and the grounding portion of the power cable was fixed at the grounding nut. While complying with required safety standards, the previously used method has the following problems:                1. Polishing and spray painting have to be repeated after the grounding nut is welded onto the exterior surface of the stainless steel chamber.        2. There may be an increased possibility of water leakage from the stainless steel chamber.        
There is a significant need to solve the problems created by the previously used method and apparatus associated with affixing the grounding nut and grounding cable.